Okay
by NoxiousDreams
Summary: Blaine's proposal doesn't go as planned. Unbeta'd.


Kurt feels all the blood from his body rush to his face; a giggle bursting through his lips, his face breaking into a _ridiculous_ grin, his teeth peeking out against his own accord. Blaine stands before him; panting, his hands fidgety, eyebrows furrowed; his eyes _shining_. Kurt _knows_ Blaine, knows him well enough to expect something like this from him; except he doesn't know why; what was this? What was half of the town doing here?

Everyone he knew was _staring_ at him; and it was amusing but unnerving him, because Kurt didn't know _why_ their attention was directed at him. Blaine loved performing; and Kurt loved that it was for him.

Standing here at Dalton; a place he hadn't been to for so long; a place that still made his heart swoon and his thoughts centric to a single memory; Kurt was unsure and confused, hopeful and ecstatic all at once.

'_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
it's easy'_

He wonders what Sebastian's doing here; and Kurt's _positive_ he's never seen him smile like that. It seems genuine and easy and Kurt's more confused than ever. His dad wouldn't tell him anything and _Blaine_; Blaine's coming closer now, taking slow, measured, tentative steps and his hands clutched behind his back; his eyes stuck on Kurt.

"So?" Blaine starts, his voice questioning, and Kurt wonders _why_; because Blaine knows the answer to that. He should know how every time, _every single time_ he sings, does something like this, he takes Kurt's breath away.

Kurt blinks and shakes his head. "What is this Blaine? What _even_ –"

"Go to prom with me." Blaine lets out in a rush and Kurt's gaping at him because he wasn't expecting that; his mind had gone places and he'd prepared answers and -_ prom_ was a very mellow option in comparison.

"I – Blaine, you could have asked me this while we were recapping Project Runway yesterday too and my answer would have been yes, you _know_ that right?"

"No. Umm, no. I don't think you get it."

"_What_?"

"Go to prom with me as my boyfriend, Kurt. Not my best friend, not out of pity because I don't have another date – as my boyfriend. My senior year needs to end perfect, Kurt. The only way that's happening is if you're my date to prom and we're back together."

"Blaine – I"

"I'm done dancing around, Kurt. You're it for me, you know that? We're it Kurt. We're those soul mates people write about. We're the adorable 84 year olds in the coffee shop that still remember each other's coffee orders. We're meant to have a happy ending, Kurt. We're … we're everything."

Kurt's heart is thrumming and his hands are itching to be in Blaine's, his fingers longing to be entwined with Blaine's where they belong.

He catches Blaine's lips with his own and he's swooped by the familiarity, the safety he feels. Blaine's breath hitches and the kiss isn't exactly ideal because either of them can't stop smiling and their teeth keep clinking and then Kurt's taking a step back and he's laughing and crying at the same time as a single word tumbles from his mouth.

"Okay."

Blaine's rushing into his arms, clinging onto him like a lifeline, his face hooked into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt thinks; he's finally found himself again, he's been tired and wandering for so long and it feels like he's flying and on the other hand being anchored; he can feel this persistent void being filled and he's finally complete he realizes; he's finally home.

'_All you need is love  
all you need is love  
all you need is love, love  
Love is all you need'_

Kurt wakes up to the sound of Blaine's voice humming a song that blares on the radio too often. He's hit by the rich scent of coffee that's overpowering the air. It strikes him how much he's missed this; how much he's needed this. This safety; this idea of excitement, of happiness even in a prosaic,_ proverbial_ settlement. Kurt's still reeling over the past day, his heart giddy like the first time; tingling and enthusiastic; young and elated.

He hears Blaine greet his mother and '_oh god'_ Kurt thinks; Blaine's parents were home and he's suddenly aware that he's naked; naked in his boyfriends' bedroom and he's blushing to his roots because no matter how many times Blaine's assured him his parents don't really have a problem and they don't actually care; it's _embarrassing_.

He puts on a pair of pants and goes to pull out Blaine's grey sweatshirt, and he's completely and stupidly _beaming_ because he can wear it again; and to be honest he's missed its _warmth_.  
It's buried under a pile of clothes and as Kurt tugs it, a little box falls out and rolls to Kurt's feet.

Kurt Hummel has seen _all_ the Bachelor and Bachelorette episodes and read way too many wedding catalogues and magazines to know _exactly _what a ring box looks like.

Kurt doesn't know what to do, what to think.

Because in this very instance; Kurt is _lost._ His mind's blank and his heart isn't really in his chest anymore. It's clogged somewhere in his throat, trembling and beating way too hard; choking him, making breathing _impossible._

Kurt bends down and gingerly picks up the black, velvet box and he's _cautious_ because what if it's just his imagination? What if it vanishes into thin air the moment he touches it? Because this is _madness_ isn't it? What exactly would Blaine be doing with a ring? How long has it been here?

Kurt's mind is racing and tangled with a million thoughts and a million questions and his hearts still out of control. He feels like the only passenger on a wrecked train; like the only missing piece in a puzzle; he's so _so_ terrified.

He sits down on the edge of the bed; steadying himself cause he _really_ doesn't trust his body right now.

_Everything's blurry and swirling; it's all just a million lines, an array of colors. _

All of a sudden Kurt's bombarded with these images, these _scenarios_; figments of a future he has planned out a _million times_ before.

Kurt sees his father patting Blaine a solid one on the back before putting Blaine's hand in his and nudging them to turn towards the priest.  
Blaine's gorgeous, _gorgeous _eyes boring into his eyes as they say their vows.  
Cooper earning equal amounts of glares and hoots as he calls Blaine 'squirt' during his best man's speech.  
Rachel taking over the stage, dedicating them way more than the number of songs she was supposed to.  
Puck and Santana vehemently denying that those were actual tears in their eyes.  
Blaine whispering constant 'I love you's' as they make love the first time as a married couple.

He sees them moving to New York as husbands; as one.

In that moment Kurt _knows_ his answer, Kurt knows that this is what he wants. _Blaine_ is what he wants. 

He's broken out of his reverie when he hears the clank of a tray hitting the floor. He looks up to see Blaine standing at the doorway, a mess at his feet; his face blank; his eyes aghast.

Blaine runs a hand across his face, the room suddenly clammy; the air tight and heavy.

"Kurt, you – what – _oh my god_."

His voice is quiet, baffled; a hushed but insistent whisper.

"Blaine, I didn't mean to snoop – I … What _is_ this Blaine?"

Blaine lets out a tired huff of breath, and he walks around the splattered mess of his carefully prepared breakfast that he couldn't _really care less about_ right now to where Kurt's standing.

He takes the box out of Kurt's tight clutch, places it on the bed, and laces his hands through Kurt's and when he doesn't flinch away , rests their foreheads together, because he needs strength right now; and he's really only found it with Kurt.

Kurt's expression is soft and unguarded and Blaine's heart _clenches_.

"I – I was going to ask you yesterday. The song, everyone, Dalton – I wanted it to be so perfect. I thought it was the only way, you know? I was so _convinced_ I had to something big; something crazy to win you back. I couldn't stand being apart from you anymore, Kurt. I just – I was so scared because I thought I'd lost you and it felt so utterly _empty and hopeless_ all the time. I meant what I said Kurt – you're _it_ for me. I still want this you know – but, I get if you think it's stupid. We're young, I get it. I didn't go through with it because I was scared of you thinking it was too much – that I was doing something at a whim – and then I realized even if you agree to just getting back together – I was _okay_. I was okay because this ring, Kurt? _It is yours,_ you know? Today, tomorrow – whenever you know – whenever you're ready – 'cause I am Kurt, _I'm so ready_ –mmph "

Kurt has these _things _he wants to say; he wants to tell Blaine how he's been planning weddings and proposals from a time traced back _too_ far. How ever since they've met, Blaine's always been the man standing opposite him. How every romance movie, every sappy song, and every cheesy proposal video he's watched on Youtube has been them_, about them_.

Kurt and Blaine – Blaine and Kurt.

They break apart but they're clinging to each other because Kurt thinks _it's impossible_ to let go now – he's _never_ going to let go now.

Blaine holds his shoulders and stares at Kurt – questioning and _probing_ – and a chilling shiver runs down Kurt's spine.

"Yes. Okay okay okay. I – okay" Kurt's blabbering and _sobbing_, and he thinks his mind hasn't caught up with his heart because he isn't hearing a reprimanding 'no', he isn't hearing a voice telling him this is naïve and dumb.

Blaine looks like bucket of ice has been emptied on his head. His hands drop down to his sides and he's _trembling _and now he's crying too and they're both a mess – and _oh god_ Kurt thinks, _why_ are they even crying?

'Kurt – _Kurt_ Kurt Kurt – you're sure?'

And Kurt laughs, it's dry and his voice cracks unevenly as he says, 'Marry me, Blaine Devon Anderson."


End file.
